


How Much I Love You

by Koda_Kitten



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23280112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koda_Kitten/pseuds/Koda_Kitten
Summary: You want to show your man Sebastian some lovin.
Relationships: Sebastian Michaelis/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	How Much I Love You

~(Y/N)~

_I love Sebastian..._

Of course, he knew that, even if we never openly said it to one another, we knew how we felt. But for some reason, I really wanted to tell him out loud. So I could see his reaction, see if he'd say it back, or if he'd smile and nod.

That morning as we were waking up and about to get ready for the day, I watched as Sebastian sat at the edge of the bed. No shirt, and his back to me. I smile softly as I flip the silk sheets off my bare legs.

Slowly walking around the bed, I stop before the raven-haired man. I looked him dead in the eyes before leaning in and pecking his lips softly. He let out a soft grunt in shock as I pulled away. His eyes slightly widened until he smirked gently. "Darling-"

"I'm off to take a shower, feel free to join," I say, waving to him now that my back was turned towards him. Entering the bathroom I undress and turn on the water. I couldn't say it yet, although anytime would be perfect, it just didn't feel right to me.

After mine and Sebastian's rather long shower, we both dressed and headed down to our tea shop. As usual, we went around sweeping and making sure everything was cleaned and working before slipping the sign at the front of the door.

Slowly after about half an hour people began to pour in from the morning rush, most of our regulars passed through with the same orders which were mostly to-goes. Eventually business began slowing down again, for most of the day Sebastian and I were hard at work getting the customers their orders. When our employees came in we took our breaks.

In the back wiping down the counters, I glance to my side watching my tall dark and handsome lover make a fresh cup of tea. Stepping to the side I stand beside him only for a moment before turning slightly and pressing my lips against his jawline.

He didn't have time to catch me as I stepped away and went off to talk to an employee. "You-"

~Sebastian~

My eyes narrowed at her form watching as she casually spoke to the other girl, I let out a sigh and turned my back to them. _What is she up to?_ I shake my head and push the thought back for now. Heading back towards the front I get back to work.

~(Y/N)~

The day continued on and once six o'clock rolled around Sebastian decided to close up for the night. It was rather early but then again there was snow falling outside, and from what we heard on the radio the snow was supposed to get heavier.

Shutting things off I turned to Sebastian who stood behind me. "Oh hi," I lean towards him prepared to kiss him this time deciding to not try and catch him off guard. But before our lips could meet, he pressed his pointer finger at my lips.

"What is it you want?" he asks.

Confused, I turn my head slightly to the side. "What?" I ask.

He smirks softly, then says, "Not that I don't enjoy this sudden increase in showing affection, but it is rather sudden," he explains.

 _So he's noticed._ Inhaling softly I hold my breath for a moment as I study his eyes. Finally exhaling slowly to calm my nerves I place my hand over his and move it to the side of my head. "I just wanted you to see how much I love you, that and I just wanted to catch you off guard since you're always aware," I answered.

His smile grew bigger and he leaned in. "Well, in that case, let me show you how much _I love you._ " he retorted, his arms slowly snake around my waist pulling me in closer. After that his lips crashed down onto mine in a heatedly passionate kiss, my arms wrap around his neck prepared for when he lifted me up off the ground. My legs shook around his waist as he carried me off. That night he did indeed show how much he loved me. 


End file.
